Masaka, He is ONNA?
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Pertikaian yang terjadi diantara Shizaya.. ketika Shizuo menyadari kalau Izaya menyembunyikan sesuatu.. apa itu? warning: OOC, Geje, dan aneh..


Author : "Yohoo.. kembali lagi."

Izaya : *tiba- tiba nongol* "Heh, Author? Kembali dari mana?"

Author : "Liburan donk.. ah! Izaya kagak liburan ama *nglirik cowok rambut pirang di pinggir Izaya*"

Shizuo : "Sapa? *deathglare*"

Author : "Eng..Enggak kok! Masih keinget ama fic favorit saya judulnya The Sweet and the Anger *bener gak ya?* Serius tuh fic memberi saya informasi tentang kalian kalo…."

Shizuo : "Apa?"

Izaya : "Nee, Shizu-chan~ jangan galak- galak gitu donk.. kasian nanti author gak punya motivasi buat cerita tentang kita berdua."

Author : "I-iya.. tolong dibaca ya!"

Durarara!

Ryohgo Narita

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Warning : OOC, Geje, hal- hal yang bikin shock lainnya.. wokeh?

Masaka, He is ONNA?

"Brak..!" bunyi vending machine yang terbentur dengan tanah.

"I.. za.. ya..!" terdengar juga teriakan seorang pemuda berpakaian ala bartender dan berambut pirang.

"Shizu-chan~, ayo lempar sesukamu! Kau tak akan bisa mengenaiku sedikitpun," ejek pemuda yang berlari di depan. Pemuda yang memakai coat hitam yang berbulu di tepi hoodie dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Awas kau, Izaya!" pemuda rambut pirang yang dipanggil Shizu-chan itu tetap melempar sesuatu yang manusia biasa tidak bisa lakukan.

"Haha~.. kau kuat tapi bodoh, Shizu-chan~!" ejek Izaya sambil dengan gesitnya menghindari lemparan- lemparan dari Shizuo.

Ketika Izaya melewati lorong gedung, dia berbelok. Shizuo pun tetap mengejar di belakanganya. Setelah sampai di lorong itu, sambil terengah- engah, mata Shizuo tak menangkap bayangan orang yang sangat dibencinya itu lagi. Izaya kabur.

"Awas kau! Tak akan kubiarkan hidup jika bertemu denganmu lagi," geram Shizuo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Apartemen Izaya..

"Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Namie cemas.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Izaya singkat.

"Huh, memang itu bukan urusanku! Tapi aku mau pulang ke rumah, aku malas menjaga rumahmu," kata Namie sambil mengambil tas clutchnya dan pergi meninggalkan Izaya.

"Hoahm.. baiklah! Aku tidur!" Izaya mulai mengantuk dan tubuhnya terhempas di ranjangnya.

Pagipun menghiasi Ikebukuro..

"Hoahmm.. cepat sekali pagi datang! Aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali! Tapi masih banyak yan harus kulakukan hari ini," gumam Izaya malas- malasan.

Izaya beranjak dari ranjangnya yang nyaman. Bergegas mandi. Ketika hendak membuat kopi, tiba- tiba matanya berkunang- kunang dan kepalanya sangat pusing sekali.

"Prang!" suara gelas yang terjatuh dari tangan Izaya.

"Kisama!" umpat Izaya yang hendak memungut pecahan gelas, namun Namie dating.

"Kau pucat sekali! Tidurlah, biar aku yang membersihkannya!" kata Namie cemas.

"Heh? Tidur? Kau piker aku selemah itu? Aku mau membereskan pekerjaanku dulu," ejek Izaya sambil berjalan terhuyung menuju komputernya.

Izayapun memulai pekerjaannya di depan computer sampai malam larut. Dia menyuruh Namie untuk pulang dan tak usah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namiepun menurut.

Izaya sendirian..

"Huh! Kenapa ini? Anemiaku kambuh? Aku harus cari obat yang diberi Shinra kemarin," Izaya memeriksa loker mejanya sambil bergumam.

Tapi, obat yang dicari Izayapun tak ditemukan. Izaya sadar pasti obatnya jatuh waktu dia lari- lari dikejar Shizuo.

"Aduh~ sepertinya aku harus cepat- cepat ke rumah Shinra sebelum malam semakin larut dan hujan mulai turun. Cuaca hari ini jelek sekali," kata Izaya kesal.

Izaya mengambil coatnya, mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menyusuri jalan Ikebukuro yang masih saja ramai walaupun hamper tengah malam.

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

Tetesan air hujan jatuh di atas hidung Izaya. Sesegera mungkin dia memakai hoodie coatnya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari hujan. Apartemen Shinra masih jauh di depan, ketika dia melewati lorong sempit kemarin langkahnya terhenti. Dia menunduk, uap terlihat ketika dia bernapas. Izaya demam, dia tak kuat berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya Izaya bersandar pada dinding lorong.

Izaya's POV

"Kenapa ini? Hah.. hah..! Padahal tinggal separuh lagi sampai apartemen Shinra. Tapi, aku tak sanggup jalan lagi. Hah.. hah..! Tunggu, kenapa pandanganku jadi gelap begini."

End of Izaya's POV

"Bruk..!" tubuh ber-coat hitam itu jatuh. Pingsan.

Tak lama ketika tubuh itu jatuh, seorang laki- laki berpenampilan ala bartender itu melewati lorong tersebut. Seketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dia melihat tubuh pingsan itu. Ketika dia dating mendekatinya, raut mukanya berubah menjadi murka.

"Izaya..! Jangan kau berani- berani menipuku lagi dengan cara licikmu itu! Aku akan menghabisimu!" geram lelaki bernama Shizuo itu.

Tak ada respon

"Kau berpura- pura mati, hah? Aku tetap akan membunuhmu!" kata Shizuo sambil menarik krah coat Izaya.

Tetap tak ada respon. Uap masih keluar ketika Izaya bernapas.

"Eh? Kau sakit, hah?" raut wajah Shizuo berubah dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Izaya. "Kali ini aku akan menolongmu, tapi tidak lain waktu," gumam Shizuo sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh mungil Izaya.

Shizuo membawa Izaya ke dalam apartemennya yang tak jauh dari letak lorong sempit tadi.

"Kau merepotkan!" gumam Shizuo sambil meletakkan Izaya di tempat tidurnya.

Shizuo segera mengambil piyama kering untuk mengganti pakaian Izaya yang basah. Shizuo membuka coat Izaya, dan dia benar- benar terkejut ketika dia membuka kaos hitam Izaya. Wajah Shizuo sontak merah padam.

"Ternyata.. kau.." kata Shizuo pelan sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya merawat Izaya.

Paginya..

"Hoahm.. sudah pagi lagi!" Izaya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Lalu, dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan piyama yang dipakainya. "Apartemen siapa ini? Siapa yang memasang piyama ini?" tanya Izaya kebingungan.

Izaya berlari ke luar dan menuju ruang ruang tamu. Dilihatnya secarik kertas yang berisi,:

Kau pingsan kemarin! Kau berhutang padaku! Tak kusangka kau berbohong padaku, aku ke rumah Shinra meminta penjelasan darinya. Pasti dia sudah tahu.

Shizuo

"Apa? Shi- Shizu chan? Jadi semua ini adalah miliknya? *muka Izaya bersemu ketika melihat piyama yang dipakainya* Aku harus ke rumah Shinra," kata Izaya sambil berlari menyambar coatnya.

Apartemen Shinra..

"Hei, Shinra!" kata Shizuo membuka pembicaraan.

"E-iya? Ada apa Shizuo?" Shinra kaget.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Izaya?" tanya Shizuo tanpa basa- basi.

"Erm? Bukannya kau telah mengetahuinya?" kata Shinra sambil berpura- pura bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau dengar pendapat dari mulutmu," kata Shizuo serius.

Tak ingin Shizuo marah. Shinra pun menjawab pertanyaan Shizuo, "Baiklah, Izaya adalah manusia yang tak pernah sedih, menurutku. Dan dia juga suka berbuat hal- hal yang konyol dan kekanakan."

"Manusia?" alis Shizuo mulai terangkat.

"Eh.. iya! Ada apa Shizuo? Apa ada yang salah?" Shinra bingung.

"Dan manusia itu adalah? Seorang gadis atau seorang pemuda?" Shizuo bertanya penuh penekanan.

"E- E.. aku.." kata Shinra terputus ketika Izaya dating terngah- engah di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Shizu-chan~ kau di sini juga rupanya. Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu!" kata Izaya dengan nada cerianya yang menyebalkan menurut Shizuo.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Izaya! Kau berbohong padaku," Shuzuo bergumam sambil melihat cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Em.. baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini! Silahkan selesaikan masalah kalian," pamit Shinra sambil meninggalkan Shizuo dan Izaya.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya. Maafkan aku, Shizu-chan! Aku memang.. aku memang seorang WANITA!" ucap Izaya serius sambil menatap Shizuo.

"Lalu? Apa keuntunganmu berbohong padaku?" tanya Shizuo tak kalah serius.

"Saat pertama kali aku pindah di Raira High School, Shinra banyak bercerita padaku kalau kau adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Shinra berkata kalau kau tidak suka menyakiti perempuan, dan kau gampang sekali naik darah. Suka melempar apapun yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa. Dan saat itu juga aku berpikir kalau kau begitu menarik. Menarik dari beberapa laki- laki yang pernah kukenal. Aku ingin mengetes seberapa kuat dirimu. Dan meminta Shinra untuk tutup mulut kalau aku adalah seorang gadis. Karena pasti kau tak ingin mengetes kekuatan itu padaku. Hingga aku berkenalan denganmu. Dan.. maaf lagi telah melukai tanganmu saat pertama kali kita berkenalan. Hingga saat ini aku sungguh terhibur dan bahagia kalau kau benar- benar orang yang menarik. Maafkan aku," kata Izaya panjang lebar.

"Untuk apa kau berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk mengetesku?" tanya Shizuo tajam.

"Karena kita sudah pernah bertemu! Karena kau menolongku, kau telah membantuku lolos dari penjahat- penjahat yang mungkin saja bisa aku atasi sendirian. Waktu itu aku mengetahui kekuatanmu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kau ingat gadis rambit hitam panjang di stasiun dulu kan? Jadi aku datang ke Ikebukuro untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Aku.. aku entah kenapa ingin sekali berada di sampingmu. Karena aku bisa merasa aman apabila di sampingmu," Izaya menundukkan kepalanya.

Shizuo berdiri menghampiri Izaya, Izaya pun memeluk Shizuo.

"Ma-maafkan aku Shizu-chan~.. "

"Tindakanmu bodoh sekali, bagaimana jika kau terluka? Dan aku tidak tahu kalau aku adalah perempuan itu. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengira dari mata merahmu itu. Sepertinya aku tak asing, ternyata dugaanku benar sekarang," kata Shizuo mulai tenang.

"Aku berjanji, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Shizuo.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka beradu domba eits salah.. beradu bibir dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Shizuo dan Izaya mulai menatap satu sama lain.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Shizuo.

"Kau juga, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya tersenyum menatap Shizuo.

- the end -

Author : "Wah! I-izaya? Cewek? TIDAKK! Shizuoku… Shizuoku…*nangis darah*"

Izaya : "Author naksir Shizu-chan? Hehe.. kau telat! Aku udah dapet first kissnya."

Author : "Shizuo…Shizuo.. gapapa deh dapet second kiss."

Izaya : "Enak aja! He's mine." *senyum penuh kemenangan*

Author : "Huwaaaa… RnR yak.. hiks"


End file.
